


Loser Takes All

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy wants Spike-sex. Buffy gets Spike-sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> This...is a PWP. Emphasis on the WP (not to be confused with WiP). A little under 3,000 words of happy Spuffy porn. Why? Cause I hadn't ever done it before (besides a couple fics where I poke fun at smutfics). So here. Have some sex.

The silk scarves pinched her wrists as they bound her to the headboard. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Naked, exposed, tied up, and blindfolded. Buffy found it exciting rather than threatening, though, as she knew she could easily break free of the restraints if she wanted.

She didn't want to, though.

She'd lost the bet, after all.

Thinking it over, it hadn't been a fair bet for her.

"So, who's playing?" Buffy had asked, sitting down beside Spike and scooping up the remote.

Spike barely glanced in her direction. "Man U. Hush now. It's the second half."

Buffy ran her finger along the striped upholstery. It was an ugly pattern. A hand-me-down from Giles. Once they got the money saved up, Buffy intended to take Spike and pick out a new living room set. Something cushy, yet modern. Maybe something red so as to mask any blood Spike spilled on it.

She didn't like being ignored. Especially for a soccer - oh, no! _football_ \- game.

"Who they playing?" Buffy leaned on Spike's shoulder.

"Oh, now _that_ was a bloody foul! The bloke was practically ripping his shirt off! Fucking ref!"

Exhale. Deep breath. Try again.

Buffy scooted closer, making sure her breasts were pressed against his arm. "Who's the other team?"

"Chelsea," Spike said in that distracted voice he had.

Buffy frowned, focusing on the game for a few minutes.

"Wow," she said. "He's kinda cute. I'm rooting for _his_ team." She paused. "Besides, he kinda looks like Angel."

Spike's shoulder vanished from under her as he leaned away, finally looking at her. "Are you out of your mind? That's the other team! And..._Angel_??"

Buffy shrugged, scooting back to the opposite corner of the couch. Her weight sunk as she leaned back. "I can still root for them."

"They'll lose."

"Will not."

"Luv, they're down by two points and there's only six minutes left in the game. They'll lose."

"I have faith in..." Buffy squinted, trying to make out the name on the shirt, "Ballack."

Spike snorted. "Wanna wager?"

The commercials had come on. She had Spike's full attention.

"Okay," she agreed.

"So loser has training duty with the baby Slayers for a week."

"I got something better." She openly admired the way his tight t-shirt outlined his yummy muscles. "Loser has to be tied up and blindfolded tonight. Completely at the winner's mercy."

Eyebrow raise. Lips twitch. He shifted sitting position slightly, a sure sign that the mere idea was arousing him.

Oh yeah. Game. Set. And Match.

"You got a bet, pet."

It had been a brilliant idea at the time. She hadn't expected to lose, though. Somehow, she'd assumed she'd win, even though she knew nothing about the playing teams.

Now Spike was taking forever, rummaging through their drawers while she lay as still as possible.

Usually _he_ was the one tied up. Buffy had only done this a couple times before. And it had been an unnerving experience both times. Waiting, body tense, expecting an unseen touch at any moment.

Any moment...

Any moment _now_...

Now?

Something tickled her upper thigh. She clenched her muscles in surprise. She'd been expecting Spike's firm caress. This wasn't it. This was...a feather?

The light sensation of multiple pinpricks moved steadily up her thigh to her stomach.

"Spike?" she called out.

"Shoulda gagged you, too," Spike mumbled.

The tingling touch jumped to her nipple, sending a thrill through her. She arched her back slightly as the tip of the feather circled her tit. Her nerves burned where the feather had swept a path up her body. All her senses were roused in anticipation of more.

"You're teasing me," she pouted, making sure to jut out her lower lip. She could tease him right back.

"Well, you did pick the losers." His voice sounded distant.

She wanted him closer. That was the point of this whole thing. To be able to _feel_ him with his sexy muscles and silky skin and powerful thrusts and generously proportioned attributes.

He wasn't supposed to be teasing her!

Buffy wiggled her wrists to try to get more freedom of movement. She stretched her legs as best she could, trying to entice Spike with her sure-to-be erotic writhing.

"Got an itch, pet?" Great, now he was amused. The feather had fallen into a lazy figure-eight pattern around her breasts. She felt sure that she'd see a bright red infinity sign burning on her chest if she took the blindfold off.

"You like what you see?" She was trying for sultry, but it probably just came out sounding desperate.

A low chuckle. "Oh, I like it _very_ much. Enjoying the show, actually."

She stopped moving. Damn him and his unnatural power of resistance!

"Now," Spike continued. "Say 'Oh, Spike! Please put your _big_ dick in my pussy and fuck me hard!'"

"I'm not saying that!" Dirty talk was so...dirty.

There was a light touch on her inner thigh. The feather had stopped. Spike's hands eased across her skin, gentle as if he were smoothing tissue paper. Buffy spread her legs in wordless invitation, but Spike's hands remained just outside her desired target area.

"Spike!" she whined. Surely no one could blame her if she broke the bindings and took the lead.

No. No, she'd lost the bet. Damn Ballot or Baddock or whatever his name had been!

The mattress shifted under her. Spike had left her side. He reappeared almost instantly between her legs, though. Much better.

Another soft tease running down her outer labia. Her muscles settled. Spike parted her lips, and Buffy couldn't stop her sharp inhalation as his tongue made a generous journey over her lady parts.

Her knees relaxed down to the mattress. Her entire focus was on the tantalizing warmth between her legs. Moist, stimulating warmth as his tongue licked along the outer edges of her opening making prelude to an all-out sensory assault on her clit.

The assault wasn't coming, though.

Buffy wiggled her hips, trying to draw attention to the desired area. Spike just chuckled and continued his languorous exploration of her outer folds. A cool, firm hand fixed itself on her abdomen, just above her mound. Pressure exerted downward, pressing her ass back down to the bed. An unexpected finger slipped inside her, causing her to release a gasp that quickly turned to a moan.

Spike nipped at her outer labia with blunt teeth, growling slightly. No doubt a response to the flow of liquid she was producing. Buffy tilted her head back into the pillow as Spike's tongue finally hit her clit, barraging it with an invigorating tongue-thrashing of the arousing kind. She barely even noticed the second finger inserted into her as the sensations from slightly higher up were driving her to distraction.

She panted her appreciation, cheeks tingling from her hurried breathing. The hand atop her midsection shifted slightly downward, bearing down on her mons to complement the attention her clit was receiving. The combination was almost overwhelming. Buffy's hips jumped, grinding into Spike's hand and mouth. Her frantic moans drowned out the soppy hums Spike was making. Her back arched and she bit her lip, feeling her body aching for release from the titillating tension Spike was inflicting on her.

Her clit was surrounded by his mouth, sucked slightly and mercilessly tongued. He was taking her to the edge, one hand pumping relentlessly into her depths while the other ground down with pressure on _that spot_.

That _spot_. Buffy hadn't even known what that spot was till she started having sex with Spike. It was like the cherry sundae of sex spots.

She squeaked in preparation for climax, hips rhythmically moving with Spike's attentions. Her mouth opened and all muscles were taut, ready for the explosion. Her hands curled around the bedpost she was tied to.

Then it stopped.

Spike had withdrawn, both hands and wondrous tongue removed. The abrupt shift from full-on excitement to nothing shook her, leaving her cold to the core. Her hips continued to move, seeking his touch in an attempt to resume the peak she'd almost reached.

"Spike," she whimpered.

"You didn't say it," he said.

"What?" Her head was fuzzy, throbbing and still focused on getting to the downhill part of the roller coaster. Spike had shoved her off the track.

"'Oh, Spike! Please put your _big_ dick in my pussy and fuck me hard!'"

He was kidding. He had to be kidding.

"Spike, please!" Okay, pathetic? Yeah, no use trying to hide her desperation from him. He knew.

A finger touched her lower lip. "I want to hear you say the words, luv." His voice betrayed his own hunger. He was doing a good job of restraining it.

"You're such a pervert," she said, still disoriented. Disoriented, yet stubborn.

A hand began to loosen her binding, and Spike whispered "Turn over, pet." She obeyed, waiting for him to tie the scarves again. She was on her stomach now, head turned to the side so she could breathe. The new position took away some of the strain on her shoulders.

A soft kiss was placed on her ass, making her giggle. Her senses were coming down from the erotic attack Spike had wrought on them, though she still found herself starving for satisfaction.

Her brief moment of tranquility was broken by a resounding smack on her backside. She yelped and jumped in her restraints, shifting up away from the strike.

"Would love to hear those words now," Spike said.

Damn him.

Buffy resolutely kept her mouth shut, intending to see this one out to the end.

His chest pressed against her back, the full front of his naked self in contact with her skin. She could feel his hard-on, fully erect with moisture at the tip. She wasn't the only one wanting release. She could wait him out.

Spike carefully brushed her hair away before sucking at her neck. She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access as he nipped tiny bites along her throat. His hand palmed her breast, massaging and kneading while pinching her nipple. She sighed.

Just as Spike bit at her jugular, he smacked her ass again, rousing her from her contented relaxation.

"Hey!" she protested.

He didn't even pause from his dexterous oral and manual stimulation. The hand that wasn't occupied with her tit caressed her ass, wandering down to tease at her vagina. The dampness was cooling during the enforced respite, leaving her even more wanting.

She bucked under him. "Not fair," she muttered.

"All's fair," he said, muffled as he continued laving her neck. "'Sides, I got spanked last time." There was a softer smack this time, accompanied by a reverent petting motion.

It was barely perceptible at first. A gentle rocking of Spike's hips. Hard to distinguish in contrast to the occasional spanks her gave her. The rocking became thrusting, though, as Spike openly stroked his erection against her ass in fine dry humping fashion.

"Mmmmm," he groaned against her throat, hesitating in his tongue exercises.

The sounds he made, the easy grunts and erotic exhalations just served to turn her on even more. Yet while he was enjoying his pleasure, she was left open and pulsing with need.

She raised her ass, presenting herself as best she could. Spike's hand vanished from her breast as the position change. His weight vanished from her back, but his dick kept friction with her ass.

"Wanting something, pet?" His voice was heavy with desire. He thrust, balls slapping against her.

"You," her voice was very small.

His thumb traced her opening, spreading the wetness around but not exerting enough pressure to satisfy anything.

"Say it," he said.

Frustration reached its maximum. His dick, so hard, should be in her. Now.

"What am I supposed to be saying?"

"'Oh, Spike..." he prompted.

"Oh, Spike! Please put your _big_ dick in my pussy and fuck me hard!" she finished as she remembered. There was little sarcasm in her voice at this point.

He stopped, pulling away from her. "Since you asked so nicely."

Then he was at her entrance, ramming into her. Always a stretch. Always so filling. His hands went to her thighs as he began harsh, shallow thrusts.

"Yeah," Buffy half-moaned in relief, closing her eyes beneath the blindfold and ducking her head.

Her halting vocalizations came in time with his quick tempo. Being fucked was always different from the direct oral teasing. That was a direct assault on her nerves, never failing to drive her to a quick orgasm. This was a slow, building pleasure, gradually meeting her need.

She matched his movements, propelling backwards to meet his hips.

"Yes, yes, yes," her whispered litany into the pillow. "Fuck me, Spike. God, fuck me."

He paused in mid-thrust. "I _am_ fucking you. You don't need to keep asking."

She giggled before scooting her ass back, enveloping the rest of his cock and prompting him to resume his strokes.

He shifted into a half-crouch, folding himself over her body. The blindfold was taken away from her eyes, though all she could see from her angle was the west side of the room. Her hands were also released, and her joints crackled as she spread her arms out on either side of her to brace herself for the quick, sharp pounding she was receiving.

She wanted to see him. A treat she hadn't had this evening since she'd been blindfolded. She turned her upper body, shifting to get a view of her lover.

Still perfect. Gorgeous. Finely crafted with that special sensual aura vamps seemed to have. Pale skin gleaming, toned muscles shifting in motion, blue eyes skating over her own body. He leaned down, kissing her on the mouth, tongue following in line with his hip's onslaught.

She wrapped one arm around his neck, halting his movement as she turned over all the way, carefully working her leg across his chest so as to not lose their physical connection. He was on top of her now, traditional-style, arms braced on either side of her shoulders. She looked down the length of her body to where he penetrated her.

Sexy.

He took advantage of the new position, hooking his arms under her legs. She tilted her hips to let her legs rest on his shoulders, eyes widening at the new sensation it caused.

He began thrusting again, dick hitting at just the right angle to send her into a state of delirious ecstasy. She ran a hand down his chest, eyes a bit glazed. She reveled in the feel of his muscles clenching as he impaled her. Spike straightened one of her legs, placing a kiss on her calf before twisting his hips slightly in his driving lunges.

His other hand moved to her clit, thumb lightly fondling her. It was enough. Her body jerked in euphoria. Her entire being was tingling, pleasure bubbling over. It started as a throbbing in her center, radiating outwards. Her muscles reacted on their own, tensing and freezing as she reached the peak of her heaven. Her breath heaved, losing itself as her mind temporarily went into hedonistic overload.

She shivered in release, all coherency gone in the blissful moment.

When it was over, Buffy came to with limbs of tingly rubber. Spike had released her legs from his shoulders, and they lay sprawled on either side of him. He was watching her with an alert yearning, still lazily burrowing into her pussy. She smiled in radiant contentment.

Spike pulled out of her. He hadn't finished. Stamina of a Greek god.

Moving up the bed, he knelt beside her head. "Open, luv," he said, voice quivering with passion.

She propped herself up on one elbow, raising her head and engulfing his dick.

She looked up to see him close his eyes, mouth parted. "Fuck yeah," he said in a rasp.

He was close. His hips jerked of their own accord, and his hands fidgeted in her hair. She gripped him with her hand, pumping him quickly while sucking his head, tongue swirling around the tip. He struggled for breath he didn't need, fist clenching in her hair.

He gritted his teeth, calling her name as he came in her mouth. She stopped her strokes, squeezing him instead and lapping at his cock to swallow his cum. He panted as she released him, lying back down.

Spike slowly joined her, humming in satisfaction as he gathered her into his arms. The hum turned into a happy purr. Though she'd never mention it to him as he'd steadfastly deny that he purred.

She returned the embrace, burying her face in the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply. The scent of sex was still strong.

She grinned. "My ass is gonna be sore tomorrow."

"That's what you get for letting a demon spank you," he teased.

"Even a sexy demon?" She looked up at him.

"_Especially_ sexy demons. They're trouble."

She laughed before leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss. It was leisurely. A sated kiss not meant to arouse. Slow and exploratory. Once finished, she returned her head to its resting place, and her hand traced nonsense patterns across his chest. He purred.

"Next time _I'm_ rooting for Man U," she said.

_fin_


End file.
